Tu Y Yo En Navidad
by CynthiapacG
Summary: La primera Navidad de Perry y Doofenshmirtz, todo está preparado para que sea una velada maravillosa...arreglos, cena y regalos. ¿Cual será el regalo secreto de Perry para su amado? Este es solo un capitulo especial, contiene un leve toque de hard, je-je. Lo hice de esta pareja porque noté que es de las favoritas, espero y les guste y que la proxima Navidad la pasen de lo mejor!


"**Tu Y Yo En Navidad"**

Era un 24 de Diciembre en Danville, todo estaba cubierto por un gran manto de nieve; un rayo color verde cae en la casa de los Flynn Fletcher. Phineas y Ferb estaban planeando que regalo le harían esta vez a Santa Claus:

**-¿Qué hacer? La navidad pasada estuvo muy bien lo del sauna en el techo, pero hay que crear algo nuevo para Santa, ¿alguna idea Ferb?- **Ferb niega con la cabeza.**-Oye… ¿y Perry?-**

En el cuartel secreto de la OSBA, estaba Perry, en su forma humana, pensativo (Es humano gracias al _**"Humanizador" **_que creo Doofenshmirtz). Al pasar Carl a su lado, le preguntó:

**-Oye Carl, ¿cuál crees que sería un muy buen regalo para...alguien especial?- **

**-… ¿Te refieres a Heinz?- **

Perry se sonroja al máximo **-... ¡¿Lo sabias?!- **

**-Ahora sí... ¿no tienes nada en mente?- **

**-No, es Doofenshmirtz, no puedo construirle un **_**inador **_**o algo así- **

**-Bueno...tengo una idea, pero no sé si te guste...-**

Mientras tanto, en Doofenshmitz Malvados y Asociados, Heinz estaba nervioso, corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando lo necesario para que esa noche, fuera la mejor Noche Buena ya que sería la primera Navidad que pasaría con su amado

**-Todo tiene que estar perfecto, esta noche debe ser inolvidable. Por suerte, construí mi aparato de **_**"Cena Navideña Inador"**_**o mi **_**"CeNaInador" **_**para abreviar- **Heinz empezó a dar varios disparos en cada rincón, del edificio solo se veían salir destellos en verde y rojo.

Alrededor de las 11 pm, Perry iba en camino a la casa de su amante, corría una suave brisa nocturna y empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve. En sus manos, Perry llevaba una bolsa de regalo, ya no sabía si temblaba por el frío o los nervios

**-Solo espero que la idea de Carl funcione- **

Al estar frente al gran edificio, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y aunque las manos estuvieran cubiertas por guantes, podían asemejarse a unos cubos de hielo. Le costó juntar ánimos para entrar, pero al recordar que esa noche era una noche diferente a las demás, empezó a entusiasmarse y entro; estando en el elevador, no podía evitar imaginarse lo que le esperaba al llegar

**-¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Doofenshmirtz? Bueno, estoy seguro que esta vez no acabará en desastre…o en cenizas- **

El elevador anunció su llegada al piso marcado y abrió sus puertas de par en par, Perry salió de su interior y camina directamente al departamento de Heinz

–**Bueno, aquí voy- **Tocó el timbre.

**-¡Ya está aquí!...vaya, es puntual- **Heinz se dio un último vistazo en su espejo de pared y abrió la puerta.

–**Hola Perry, bienvenido, te vez muy bien- **Le dedica una sonrisa

–**Ho…Hola Heinz…tú también te ves bien- **Perry se sonroja un poco, pues era la primera vez que veía a su amante con traje de gala

–**Adelante Perry- **

**-Sí, gracias- **

Al entrar, Perry se queda maravillado con lo que ve, todo el lugar se había convertido en un hermoso rincón mágico, había luces de muchos colores, adornos por doquier, y un precioso árbol en el centro. La cena ni se diga, parecía salida de un famoso libro de cocina, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en una mesa para dos, y al centro de esta había un pastel.

–**Oh, Heinz… ¡es muy hermoso!-**

**-¿En serio te gusta?-**

**-Si…Mucho…gracias- **Le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

Al verlo, Heinz suelta un suspiro y lo abraza **–Me alegra saber eso, todo esto es solo para ti, para nosotros- **Besa su mejilla con delicadeza, provocando el sonrojo de Perry **–Estás frío… ¿Quieres sentarte un rato frente a la chimenea?-**

**-No, descuida, estoy bien. Además, la cena se ve deliciosa- **Camina hacia la mesa.

**-Bueno, espero que lo esté…- **Murmura Heinz

**-¿Cómo dices?- **Voltea a verlo Perry

**-No, nada, vamos a cenar…-**

Galantemente, Heinz le acerca la silla y Perry se sienta, poniendo el regalo bajo la mesa. Doofenshmirtz se sienta frente a él, cómo la mesa era pequeña daba un ambiente más…íntimo.

**-Es increíble que hicieras todo esto…- **Dijo Perry mientras seguía contemplando el lugar

**-Bueno, con un poco de ayuda…- **Respondió Heinz mientras se rascaba la mejilla

**-¿Norm te ayudó?-**

**-No exactamente…-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Bueno…el caso es de que a ti te gustó y eso me basta…- **Le sonríe tiernamente.

Perry se sonroja y dirige su vista a la comida, al toparse con el pastel, pudo apreciar a unas figuritas peculiares sobre la cubierta, no eran del típico Santa Claus o de muñecos de nieve; y las fresas estaban acomodadas en forma de corazón

**-¿Te gustan?- **Le pregunta Heinz

**-Heinz…esos son…-**

**-Así es, somos nosotros, y este es mi edificio- ** Señalaba Heinz

**-… ¿Tu edificio?- **Le sonríe con diversión reflejada en su rostro

**-Es la costumbre- **Suelta una risita nerviosa y se sonroja un poco

Perry suelta una risa junto con él.

**-Amo verte feliz mi vida…-**

Al oír estas palabras, Perry lo voltea a ver sorprendido y sonrojado.

**-¿Pasa algo?-**Le pregunta Heinz preocupado

**-No….bueno, es que, es la primera vez que me llamas…**_**"mi vida"-**_Mira de reojo hacia el suelo.

**-Ya veo… ¿y eso te gusta?- **Sonríe con ternura.

Perry lo mira tímidamente y responde con apenas un susurro **–Si…-**

Heinz se sintió conmovido, pues le parecía muy dulce que Perry con solo escuchar esas palabras, se sintiera feliz. Tomo su mano y la llevó hacia sus labios, dejándole marcado un dulce beso. Perry se sonroja aún más

**-En ese caso….lo haré más seguido- **Le sonríe Heinz.

**-Bu…bueno… ¿Qué tal y si empezamos a ce…cenar?- **Dice nervioso Perry

**-Seguro, ¿Quieres partir el jamón?-**

**-¿Puedo?-**

**-Adelante…- **Le da el cuchillo

Platicaron de varias cosas mientras cenaban, ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginarse cuanta alegría podía traer consigo una fecha tan maravillosa como la navidad.

**-Quiero hacer un brindis…- **Dijo Heinz

**-¿Qué no faltan 20 minutos para eso? Al menos mi familia brinda hasta que son las 12-**

**-Bueno, sí, esa es la tradición…-**

**-¿Acaso en ****Gimmelshtump se hace el brindis a esta hora?- **Le dedica una sonrisa

**-No, es solo que a las 12, tengo planeado algo más…- **Se sonroja un poco.

Ese _"algo más"_ junto con el sonrojo hicieron que a Perry se le empezaran a ocurrir varias ideas de lo que podría ser el plan de su novio, como empezaba a ponerse ansioso decidió retomar el tema:

**-Bueno, ¿y por qué brindaremos?- **

**-Brindo…por nosotros- **Toma su mano y acaricia sus nudillos **–Porque nuestro amor sea más fuerte que cualquier adversidad y que esta sea la primera de muchas navidades juntos-**

****Perry podía sentir como se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, aquellas palabras habían caído como una suave brisa y se quedaron posadas en su corazón. Sabía que no podía llorar, pues no era tiempo de lágrimas, debía seguir sonriendo, por su amado.

**-Y yo…yo brindo por….por…- **Perry no pudo más, sus lágrimas lo habían traicionado, ya que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas con una delicadeza semejante a unos patinadores que bailan sobre el hielo.

**-Perry… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-** Lo mira con angustia Heinz

**-No…no es nada…discúlpame…es solo que…nunca imagine que… podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona…-**

A Heinz se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo sinigual, toma la barbilla de Perry, la inclina y besa cada una de sus lágrimas hasta que estas dejaran de aparecer. Luego le sonrió y Perry correspondió

**-Salud…- **Dijeron al unísono

Después de cenar, pasaron a sentarse frente a la chimenea, al mirarse el uno al otro, podía reflejarse en sus miradas una gran calidez, la calidez que les producía el amor tan profundo que se tenían. Heinz abrazó a Perry y lo beso con delicadeza; sus labios se movían al mismo compás y pareciera que no se quisieran separar. Pero, tuvieron que alejarse pues necesitaban recuperar el aliento. 

**-¿Sabes? …no creo poder esperar 10 minutos más para las 12…- **Le dice Heinz, acariciando su mejilla.

Perry se volvió a sonrojar, cerró sus ojos esperando a que Doofenshmirtz lo atacara… pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al abrir sus ojos un poco, Heinz caminaba hacia el árbol.

**-Pero…no se supone que iba a…- **Pensaba Perry confundido.

Heinz regresa y trae una pequeña cajita azul marino en sus manos decorada con un gran moño dorado

**-…¿Heinz…?-**

**-Mi vida…esto es para ti…- **Le da la cajita **–Sé que no es muy grande pero…espero que lo veas como…un símbolo del amor que…que te tengo…-**Explica Heinz sonrojado

Perry mira con asombro la caja y no puede evitar sonreír.

**-..¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!-**

**-Sí, sí, ya voy….- **Empieza a desatar el moño **–Al menos no es jarrón…- **Se ríe

**-¡Claro que no! Un jarrón no cabe ahí…- **Ríe Heinz

Al abrir la caja, puede verse un precioso dije con la letra _"P"_ la cual tiene pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y está sujeta a una cadena fina de oro

**-… ¿Te gusta?- **Lo mira Heinz con ansiedad

**-Heinz…esto es… ¡el mejor regalo del mundo...!- **Lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla **–Gracias-**

Heinz corresponde al abrazo **-¿Puedo ponértelo?- **Le susurra

Perry siente un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su novio tan de cerca **-…Si-**

Se separan, Heinz toma el dije mientras Perry se da la vuelta; luego lo acomoda en su cuello y lo abrocha, pero antes de separarse le da un delicado beso en su nuca.

**-Heinz… ¡¿qué haces?!- **Exclama sonrojado Perry mientras lo voltea a ver

**-Perdona, no pude evitarlo...- **Le sonríe coquetamente

Perry voltea discretamente bajo la mesa donde aún estaba su regalo, pensó que ya era hora de poner el plan de Carl en acción.

**-Yo…ta…también te…tengo un regalo- **Se sonroja

**-¿En serio?- **Exclama Heinz sorprendido

**-Si…- **Se levanta, camina hacia la mesa y toma el regalo **–Solo…espera allí…- **Se mete corriendo al baño.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué se trae entre manos?- **Pensó Heinz.

Después de un rato, Heinz estaba parado frente a la ventana, contemplando los copos de nieve que caían con elegancia.

**-….Heinz….- **Lo llamó una tierna vocecita

Heinz volteó lentamente y al ver a su amante se quedó impactado.

Perry llevaba puesto un traje de Santa Claus, con falda y botas negras largas. La falda apenas le cubría lo indispensable y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le daban el toque perfecto a su lindura

**-¿Qu…Qué opinas?- **Lo mira Perry todo apenadito

**-Es…es…es…- **Se acerca lentamente a su novio

**-Es… ¿Qué?- **

**-Es… ¡maravilloso!-**

Perry se sonroja aún más ante semejante respuesta

**-¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Ma…Maravilloso?!-**

**-Cierto…maravilloso se queda corto… ¡es perfecto¡ ¡esplendoroso!, ¡magnífico!- **Lo mira de arriba hacia abajo

**-Re…realmente…te..gus…gusta?-**

Heinz lo toma de las manos y besa su frente **–Mi amor…te vez realmente hermoso…y es solo por mí que te vestiste así…gracias- **Lo besa

Perry corresponde con alivio, llegó a pensar que se vería ridículo y que echaría todo a perder, pero al ver el rostro complacido de su amado, todos sus temores se disiparon. Heinz lo toma de la cintura apegándolo más a él, mientras que Perry pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, después Heinz detiene el beso.

**-Que pasa Heinz?...-**

**-Nada...es solo que...tengo una idea…- **Le sonríe seductoramente

Los amantes se encuentran sentados en el suelo, comiéndose su pastel especial, intercambiándose de vez en cuando uno que otro beso, unos más largos que otros. De pronto el reloj empieza a sonar, anunciando la media noche con unas suaves campanadas que resuenan por todo el departamento… Heinz y Perry se voltean a ver y sonríen al mismo tiempo:

**-Feliz navidad Heinz…-**

**-Contigo a mi lado, seguro que lo es… Feliz navidad Perry- **Lo besa

Perry corresponde al beso, jugando con su lengua mientras que Heinz mete una mano bajo la falda y acaricia su trasero.

**-Mmmm….Heinz…-**

**-Perry…eres…tan…sexy…- **Lame su cuello

Le quita lentamente el calzoncito y en los ojos de Perry arde una llama de deseo

**-Heinz….rápido…-**

**-Paciencia mi vida…- **se acerca y le susurra **–Tenemos toooda la noche- **Masajea su duro miembro que lograba levantar un poco la falda

**-Mmmm…Heinz…te amo…te amo…- **Dice Perry entre gemidos

**-Y yo a ti…mi querido Santa personal…-**

Y así, a la luz de la chimenea, solo se ven dos sombras acostándose en el suelo, las sombras de los amantes que descubrieron que la navidad siempre lleva consigo una gran carga de magia, esa magia que es bien conocida por todos, esa maravillosa magia a la que llamamos **AMOR. **


End file.
